


Curtis Gets Raped with a Nail Bat

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Month, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis gets attacked by the Coalition when he doesn't manage to get his husband interested in fucking his loose asshole.He shits all over himself as they rape him with the nail bat.





	Curtis Gets Raped with a Nail Bat

"But you wanted me to marry him in the first place!" Curtis screams as the coalition grab him by the hair. He gulps and chokes on the blood and bile in his mouth.

He gets hit again.

"You were supposed to seduce him you fucking faggot. You couldn't even do that."

Curtis feels the nail bat his his back again. He screams.

"You couldn't even get a gay man to fuck you! What kind of useles hole do you have? What's rotting up there?"

Curtis feels them rip down his pants and his limp dick goes hard. Shiro won't touch him so this is the msst action he's gotten in months.

"Look, the fucker's asshole is so gaping he's just shitting all over himself."

Curtis doesn't even care as he feels the nail bat hit him again.

They don't take it easy as they shove the bat and all the nails into his asshole.

They fuck him on it until he come all over himself, covered in shit and blood

They then take the bat to the back of his head.

Shiro looks over and shrugs.

"Fucker at least had fun."


End file.
